


Please don't leave me

by anlomijo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, Kind of a reversed Mystery Spot story, Not Beta Read, Probably takes place in season 15, Protective Dean Winchester, Temporary Character Death, Worried Dean Winchester, i.e. Sam dies and Dean is stuck in a time loop, with Chuck instead of the trickster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlomijo/pseuds/anlomijo
Summary: Dean is stuck in a time loop where Sam dies every day aka kinda like Mystery Spot except the other way around but other than that the stories are quite different.Currently on hiatus. I haven’t really had any motivation to finish this story recently. I’m also just not really that excited about spn or sam and dean right now. I still love them but I’m not that motivated to write for them anymore. I still wanna finish it at some point but I have no idea when I’ll get to it. I’m sorry about this but I don’t know what to do about it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is a story I decided to write because I wondered what Dean would do if he was in Sam's shoes in Mystery Spot. Also, english is not my first language so I'm sorry about the inevitable mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

Dean opened his eyes. He yawned and turned off the alarm that had woken him up. He looked at the time. It said 10:32 am, Thursday. He slowly sat up on the bed and stretched. He yawned again and then stood up. He took his robe and tied it around his body. He then made his way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

Dean was drinking coffee in the kitchen while looking through his phone for potential hunts when Sam walked into the room. Sam, of course, was already dressed, carrying an iPad and he didn’t look tired at all. Dean on the other hand was still in his robe and he still hadn’t fully woken up yet. Dean groaned internally at the sight. Sam gave him a judging glance.

“Dude. It’s 11 am.” Sam said, while pouring himself a cup of coffee. “How are you not dressed yet?”

“You know that at least one of us likes his sleep”, Dean said, taking a sip from his mug. Sam came over and sat down on the opposite end of the table. He scoffed.

“Then how come that you look like you haven’t gotten a good night's sleep in ages?”, Sam asked. Dean just scowled at him.

“What are you looking at?” Dean asked to change the topic, indicating towards the ipad in Sam’s hand. Sam glanced down at it.

“I found a hunt”, Sam said. Dean instantly perked up, sitting up straight. 

“Really? Where?” Dean asked.

“Just a few miles away but if you’re too tired…?” Sam didn’t finish the sentence. Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and finished his cup of coffee.

“What? I’m not too tired. A hunt sounds awesome”, Dean said, standing up and walking away to change and get his gear. “See you in ten.”

He could hear Sam’s low laugh behind him. He had totally forgotten to ask what the hunt was about. 

They reconvened in the garage ten minutes later, carrying everything they could possibly need. Dean took his seat behind the wheel and Sam sat down beside him. He started the car and they drove away.

Sam told him about the hunt as Dean drove the car. It seemed to be about vampires. A few younger people had died and the coroner's rapport had mentioned that the bodies were drained of blood. It seemed like a textbook milk run but Dean had learned not to trust those. 

They made it to their destination 30 minutes later and they quickly found a motel to stay in. Sam went in to rent a room while Dean parked the car. He then made his way back to the motel and met Sam outside their room. Sam unlocked the door and they went inside. 

The room wasn't anything they hadn’t seen before. Two beds, horrible tapestries, the works. Dean put down his back on the bed closest to the door and Sam took up his laptop. Probably to go through the coroner’s rapport or something. Dean didn’t really care. He knew Sam would get it done and then they’d go around and ask the families and friends. 

“So get this”, Sam said. “The victims seem to have belonged to the same family.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s kinda stupid. Makes it easier for the vampires to be found, doesn’t it?”. Sam nodded his agreement, biting his lip.

“So, what?” Dean asked. “Do you know who would’ve wanted this family dead?” 

Sam shook his head. “We’ll have to do that in the old fashioned way.”

”How do you wanna do this?” Dean asked. 

”Feds?” 

Dean nodded. 

They changed into their suites, Sam looked up the victims next of kin and then they drove away. 

Dean parked that car next to a huge house. A mansion would probably be a better description. Dean looked at Sam but his eyes were trained on the mansion in a wondrous expression. Sam turned to Dean and they walked, together, up to the entrance and knocked. A man in a suite opened the door with a sourly look. 

”Who are you?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam reached into his coat pocket and Dean did the same. They took out their badges and held them up to the man’s face. 

“Agent Stark and Agent Ford, FBI”, Sam said. The man looked at them with an unimpressed look. 

”What do you want?”

”We need to speak to Mrs Grace about her siblings and cousin”, Sam said and the man sighed but stepped aside to let them in. 

”Mrs Grace is not in a good mood, as you can probably understand, but she wants to do everything she can to catch these monsters.”

”As do we”, Sam said. 

They spent the rest of the walk in silence. The man showed them to a huge door, opened them and beckoned them inside. Sam and Dean walked inside and saw a pretty young lady sitting on a sofa, browsing through the channels. She looked up when she heard them come in. She quickly made her way over to them. 

”You’re the FBI, right?” She asked. Dean could see the unshed tears in her eyes up close. Sam took out his badge one more time and showed it to her. She smiled a small smile. 

”Thank god, I knew you’d come”, She said. Sam smiled while Dean looked around her room. It was very neat. Nothing seemed out of place. 

”Please”, She said, indicating towards the sofa. ”Sit down.”

Sam and Dean sat down on the sofa beside each other and Mrs Grace sat down in front of them. Looking at them like they would have all the answers. 

”So”, Sam began. ”Your siblings. Did they have any enemies?”

Mrs Grace thought for a moment. 

”Not that I can think of though I guess they weren’t really that well liked throughout the neighbourhood.” She said. Sam took notes. 

”What about your cousin?” Dean asked. 

”Well, that’s a more complicated issue.” She said, sounding embarrassed. ”You see Joe was kinda the black sheep of the family. The only ones who really seemed to care for him were my siblings.”

”But not you?” Sam asked. 

She hesitated. ”Well, we had a falling out a couple years ago and I don’t think we ever really made it past that.”

Sam nodded. 

”Is there  _ anyone _ you could think of that would want to hurt your family?” Dean asked. 

She looked surprised at the question.

“I mean, I’m aware that we’re not the most popular people but hurt or kill? I don’t think so.” She said.

“Is there anything else you could think of?” Dean asked. “Did anyone act different or did something weird happen with your family recently?”

“Not that I can think of”, She said, looking a bit confused by the question.

“Okay”, Sam said, looking up from his notes and smiled. “Thank you so much for your time.” Sam gave her a card. “If you can think of anything that we might want to know, please don’t hesitate to call.”

She smiled and nodded. Sam and Dean stood up and walked away. The same man as before met them outside the door and led them to the entrance and closed the door after them. Sam and Dean walked towards the impala.

“Do you believe her?” Dean asked, glancing towards Sam.

“Maybe”, Sam said, carefully. “But there is definitely something she is hiding.” Dean nodded. 

He was just about to open the door when he felt something jank him backwards. He heard Sam shout his name as he got his balance back. He tried to turn around but whoever was holding him kept him rooted in place. He heard muffled sounds from Sam’s side of the car and hearing Sam in distress made him even more frantic. He tried to shout his brother’s name but he barely got the first letter out before everything went black.

Dean woke up tied to a chair. His head hurting. He closed his eyes to make the pain go away but it didn’t work. He opened them again and saw Sam sitting opposite him. He was still knocked out. He looked around at their surroundings. They seemed to be in some kind of big storeroom or at least a big basement. There was tarp and furniture that were making it hard to see some kind of exit. Dean tried to get free from the shackles that were keeping him from checking on his brother. He felt them start to give when Sam groaned. His head snapped up at the sound.

“Sam?” Dean said urgently. He didn’t stop trying to get free. Sam looked confused and kinda out of it but he seemed fine otherwise. Dean couldn’t see any blood or other injuries. 

“Sammy?” He tried again, a little louder this time. Sam turned towards his voice and blinked at him. His eyes looked like they weren’t really focusing on anything. Dean cursed under his breath. He probably had a concussion. That’s what you get when you hit your head one too many times.

“Sammy!” Dean tried once more. This time it seemed like Sam was actually  _ looking _ at him. 

“Dean?” Sam groaned. It sounded more like Dee. Dean almost smiled at the old nickname. Dean took a breath at the sound of Sam’s voice.

“You okay?” Dean asked, even if he suspected the answer.

“I… yeah. Just a headache”, Sam replied. Dean sighed. It was just like Sam to downplay his pain just so that Dean wouldn’t worry. Little did he know that Dean always worried about him but before Dean could say anything a door opened. Dean looked towards the sound of the door and saw two people coming towards them. He couldn’t see anything specific, just two silhouettes. They came closer and Dean could finally see who they were. He groaned and hanged his head. Why was he even surprised? He looked up a moment later and saw Sam’s confused face. He couldn’t see them yet. They had come in from an entrance behind Sam. 

“Seriously, Mrs Grace? Kidnapping us in the middle of the street? That’s the best you could do?” Dean asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Mrs Grace didn’t say anything in return, just sneered at him and motioned towards the man they had been greeted by when they’d arrived. 

“And what’s your name?” Dean asked, not actually caring about the answer.

“Arnold”, The man, Arnold said casually as he brought out a knife and moved behind Sam. He didn’t do anything with the knife but the intent was clear. Dean tensed up in his chair. His shackles were almost forgotten. He looked at Sam and saw a hint of fear reflected in his eyes. Dean gritted his teeth and looked at Mrs Grace with calm rage. She still didn’t say anything, just looked at him.

“So? What is it you think you’re going to do here?” Dean asked, the amusement in his voice long gone. Mrs Grace smiled sweetly at him.

“I think you’re going to do just what I say you will”, She said. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. Mrs Grace’s eyes narrowed at the sight. She moved her hand an inch and Arnold brought the knife up to Sam’s neck. Sam was frozen in his seat and Dean felt his hatred coming up to the surface. 

“Why are you doing this, huh?” Dean said. His voice was calm but his eyes spoke of bloodshed. She was still standing before him, just watching him. She beckoned towards Arnold again and he moved the knife close enough to Sam’s neck to draw blood. Dean saw red. He thrashed against the shackles that held him tied to the chair.

“You son of a BITCH!” He shouted. She just smiled at him. Dean continued to thrash against his bonds. “I swear. If you hurt him again, I will kill you!”

Sam looked at him. He still looked kind of dazed after his hit to the head. Dean’s bonds now felt loose enough to get out of. A calm settled in his chest. He would kill this bitch, then take care of Arnold and then make sure Sam was okay.

Mrs Grace was still looking at him with a peculiar look, she almost looked amused.

“What do you want from us?” Dean asked, the rage returning when he looked at her smug face. She took a step closer.

“I want you t-” That’s the moment Dean decided to jump her. She took a surprised step back but she didn’t have time to regain her balance before Dean attacked her. He punched her and she went down. Dean looked towards Sam and saw Sam take a hold of Arnold’s knife and pushed it away. It fell to the ground. Dean picked it up and drove it through Arnold’s chest. Arnold froze for a moment and then collapsed on the ground. Sam and Dean looked at each other when they heard a broken yell from behind. Dean placed himself between Mrs Grace and Sam as Mrs Grace stood up from the ground with hatred and sorrow etched into every part of her face. She looked at Arnold, then at Dean as she advanced. The only weapon Dean had was the knife he had used against Arnold. Mrs Grace surprised him with her speed. She knocked him to the ground with a well aimed punch. She then turned towards Sam and snarled at him. Dean felt the fear like a spear through his body. She was not touching Sam. No fucking way. Dean stood up the same moment she reached his brother. Sam didn’t have any weapons to defend himself with and he couldn’t do much when she took him around the neck from behind. Dean froze again.

“If you move, even an inch, I will snap his neck”, Mrs Grace said, her words sounding venomous to Dean’s ears. Dean didn’t move. He didn’t dare to. Not with Sam’s life on the line. Mrs Grace glanced one more time on Arnold's body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes but this time they weren’t filled with grief, they were filled with glee. Dean felt fear pool in his gut at the sight. 

“Actually”, She said sweetly, taking a step even closer to Sam, leaning in towards Sam’s ear. Dean gritted his teeth at the sight and Sam tried to turn his head the other way. “You took the most important person in my life away from me.”

She turned her head toward Dean. Sam looked at Dean with blatant fear in his eyes. Dean began to shake his head. He opened his mouth so shout when a sickening  _ crack _ sounded across the room. Sam dropped to the floor. His neck in a twisted angle. Dean stared at him. He didn’t move.

“Sam?” Dean whispered. Denial shooting through his body. He didn’t even register when Mrs Grace turned around and ran. Everything he could think about was his brother’s body on the floor. He dropped to his knees, his body too heavy for his legs to hold up. He crawled over to Sam’s body. He didn’t know what to do. He checked his pulse. Bile rising in his throat when he didn’t feel anything. His hands trembled and tears burned in his eyes. He cradled his brother’s face in his hands.

“Sammy?” Dean whispered, brokenly. A sob wrecking his body.

“No… no, no, no,  _ please. _ ” He begged. 

Dean closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Don't expect me to have a regular updating schedule but I will try my best to update as frequently as possible. I also don't think that this is going to be a very long fic but we'll see. I might get carried away. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for the delay. I had to take a few days off after the emotional rollercoaster that was the finale. (I loved the finale, btw, if anyone's interested). School is also currently kicking my ass so don't expect the next chapter too soon. I'll try to get it out there as soon as I can, though.

Dean woke up. He was in his bed at the bunker. He turned his head and looked at the alarm that had woken him up. It said 10:32, a Thursday. He yawned as he sat up in his bed. Then he remembered. He froze in his bed and then he quickly got up, put on his robe and ran out of his room. _ It was just a dream _ , sounded like a mantra in his head. 

“Sam?” Dean shouted. The fear was still holding him tight in its grip. “Sammy?” It didn’t help that Sam didn’t answer. He turned a corner and almost bumped into his brother. He took a step back and suppressed a relieved sigh. Just like he thought then. It had just been a dream. An incredibly vivid dream but a dream nonetheless. Sam looked at him with a weird look.

“You… okay?” Sam asked. Dean quickly nodded. Sam didn’t look very convinced. 

“You sure?” There was now a worried crease between Sam’s eyebrows.

“Yeah, of course”, Dean said. Sam looked at him for a few more seconds but dropped it. Dean was grateful.

“Well, okay then”, Sam said, sending him one last look. “I actually found us a case.”

Dean nodded. He was still trying to make his heart calm down.

“You up for that?” Sam asked. Dean looked at him.

“A case? Always”, He said as he walked away. “See you in ten then.” A sudden sense of deja vu almost made him stop. He shook his head and walked to his room to change and grab his gear. Forgetting about breakfast. 

They met by the car again and drove off. Sam talked about the case while Dean drove but he wasn’t really listening. He had a bad feeling about this case. He didn’t know why. 

”Dean? Are you listening?” He heard Sam say beside him. Dean threw him an apologetic look. Sam sighed. 

”Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam said. ”You’re acting weird.”

”Sam. I’m okay.”

He could feel Sam looking at him. 

”Did you even eat breakfast?” Sam asked. Dean took a quick breath. 

”Oh, No I didn’t”, Dean said. 

”Well, are you hungry?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head. If he let himself think for too long he’d just see Sam’s dead on the floor, his neck broken. Dean closed his eyes to make the sight go away. 

”I just wanna do this hunt, Sam, okay?” 

Sam gave up. ”Fine, but if you wanna talk, I’m here.”

”Okay, alright. No chick-flick moments, remember?” Dean said. Sam scoffed. 

”We’re not well past that right now?” Sam asked but didn’t seem to look for a reply. Dean let it go with just a look. 

”So, this hunt then”, Dean said as he looked at the road. ”Care to tell me again?”

Sam told him about the hunt once more and the longer Sam talked the more fear Dean felt. It sounded exactly like the hunt in his dream. But that didn’t make any sense. He wasn’t psychic. He never had visions. It was probably just a coincidence but that nagging feeling of  _ wrong _ wouldn’t let up. He let it go for now. He’d wait until they actually got there.

They arrived at the intended destination 20 minutes later. The surroundings were incredibly familiar, it looked exactly like in his dream. Dean’s knot of fear and worry grew bigger. He looked at Sam but he didn’t seem to notice or at least he didn’t acknowledge the surroundings. He didn’t remember then. They chose the first motel they found, also the same as in Dean’s dream. He’d have to stop calling it a dream because this was not a coincidence. He didn't know what the hell this was but it was real, somehow, he could feel it. 

“You coming?” Sam asked. Looking at him. Dean parked the car and stepped outside. Sam went to rent the room and Dean stayed by the car, deep in thought. If this was somehow real then that meant that what had happened yesterday… or today, would happen again? Dean sighed and shook his head. Well, if he knew what would happen then he could make sure that Sam doesn’t… he could save Sam. He would save Sam. Was this some kind of second chance? Dean looked up at the sky. The thought of Chuck giving him a second chance so that he could save Sam made him feel… conflicted. He was thankful obviously, he was fucking thrilled but Chuck still made his skin crawl and his chest close up in anger. 

Sam came back a second later with the keys to their room. Sam looked at him with a peculiar expression again.

“What are you thinking about?” Sam said, a question adorning his face. Dean hesitated, he didn’t want to mention anything to Sam until he was absolutely certain.

“Just, you know, the case”, Dean said instead. Sam shook his head in mock disappointment. “Uhuh”, Sam responded as he walked towards their room. 

The room was also identical to the one in his dream… or not dream... yesterday. God, Dean’s head hurt. They put down their gear on the bed. Sam got his laptop and opened it to check the details for the case.

“So get this”, Sam said. “The victims seem to have belonged to the same family.”

Sam continued talking. Dean nodded absentmindedly. He had heard all of this before. His only thought right now was to make sure Sam didn’t… die. He gritted his teeth at the thought. He could still remember the pain when he saw Sam’s dead body on the floor. He was not going to let his brother die if he had anything to say about it.

“Dean?” He heard Sam say and he looked up at him. “Come on dude, what the hell is going on with you?”

“It’s nothing”, was Dean’s immediate response. Sam didn’t look at all convinced.

“It’s nothing, my ass”, Sam said. “Talk to me!”

Dean sighed but gave in. He had to say something or Sam would never stop nagging.

“I had a nightmare, alright?” Dean said as he ran his hands through his hair.

“A nightmare? And you’re still _this_ affected by it? What was it about?” Sam asked, a confused crease between his eyebrows.

“It was just a nightmare, Sam”, Dean said, standing up from the bed.

“Don’t pull that with me”, Sam said. “Just tell me.”

“You… you died”, Dean said after a few seconds of silence. Sam's eyes became big as saucers.

“Oh”, Sam said, turning back to his computer. “Are you okay?”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. It was just really vivid.”

Sam nodded in understanding.

“So, this case”, Dean said to change the topic. “How do we want to do this?”

“The next of kin is someone called Anna Grace”, Sam said and Dean tensed up at the name but Sam didn’t seem to notice. “We should probably question her, right?”

Dean was conflicted. He knew Sam would become even more worried if he just flat out refused to go and he wanted to avoid that if he could but not going would probably save Sam so at the end there was no contest. 

“Could we question someone else?” Dean asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Well, if there are multiple people who we could question we could split up and get more work done”, Dean said. Sam considered it for a moment and seemed to agree because he went back to his computer.

“Okay let’s see… There is one other person called Joanna Peters. The cousin's sister”, Sam said. Dean nodded, relief flooding his body.

”Okay, I’ll take Anna and you can take Joanna then”, Dean said and got his gear. Sam followed. They took the car and drove off. 

Dean parked by Joanna’s house (an actual house this time and not some mansion) and Sam got out if the car. 

"Sam?" Dean asked and Sam turned around. "Be careful."

Sam looked at him for a few moments. "You too."

Dean nodded once and continued driving. Letting Sam out of his sight did make him anxious but this was definitely the better choice. 

He made it to Mrs Grace’s mansion. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He debated whether he should get some weapons before going inside when he stopped. He didn’t actually have to interview her. He still remembered everything she had said yesterday. Or he could just go in, kill her and get it over with. Then grab Sam and never set foot in this town ever again. He liked the second choice better. 

He grabbed a machete and his gun from the trunk, hid them behind his back and made his way to the entrance and knocked. He took a few big breaths before the door opened. Revealing Arnold. Dean clenched his teeth at the sight of the man but didn't move, his weapons not visible to Arnold.

“Who are you?” Arnold asked. Dean smiled but didn’t answer. He prepared to strike. He was just planning on knocking the guy out since he wasn’t a monster, at least not to Dean’s knowledge. He tightened his grip on his gun and quickly smashed it against Arnold’s head. He went down with little fuss. Dean didn’t waste any time as he walked into the house and looked around. He couldn’t see anyone else, just like he'd thought. He still remembered the way to Mrs Grace’s room and quickly made his way to that big door. 

He took a deep breath and was just about to kick the door in when it flew open in his face. He took a few stumbling steps backward and regained his balance. He looked up and saw Mrs Grace’s face staring back at him. She looked just as furious as she had the last time. Dean cursed under his breath. Security cameras. Dammit. Mrs Grace began walking towards him and Dean prepared himself with his machete. He managed to slice her head off just before she pinned him to the wall. Her body fell to the ground and her head was just a few feet away from it. He took a deep breath again to calm his racing heart. Dean stayed there for a few seconds before he walked away. 

He made it to the entrance again. Arnold was still unconscious on the floor. Dean barely looked at him. He made it to the impala and put the machete in the trunk. He picked up his phone as he opened the door and sat down in the driver’s seat. He called Sam. 

“Yeah?” Sam answered almost immediately. Dean closed his eyes in relife. 

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, of course”, Sam said, sounding a bit confused by the question. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Dean decided to not answer the question. 

“So, what did you find out?” Dean asked instead.

“Not much but I’m not done yet”, Sam said.

“Okay, well I’m on my way to you now so I’ll meet you there”.

“See you”. Dean ended the call, turned on the ignition and drove off.

He made it to the house about 10 minutes later and parked just outside while waiting for Sam. He could see Sam and a woman through one of the windows as they talked. The worried knot in his stomach finally disappeared when he saw that Sam was okay. He turned his head back into the car and waited.

He looked at his watch after a few minutes when he saw something moving just outside his vision. He quickly turned his head towards the house in alarm when he saw Sam being thrown across the room. He jumped out of the car and ran up to the door. Cursing when he realized that he didn’t have his machete. It seemed like there was another vampire in town. At least he had his gun. He kicked open the door and ran into the living room. The vampire froze in place when she saw him but Dean wasn’t looking at her. Sam was lying on the ground, groaning as he slowly sat up. 

“SAM?!” Dean shouted, urgently. Sam turned his face towards him and gave him a thumbs up. Dean turned his eyes to the vampire again when he was sure Sam wasn’t too hurt. He turned the gun on the girl and she snarled at him but hesitated. It was clear that she wasn’t really used to hunters. Dean shot her in her left, then her right leg and she went down. It wouldn’t keep her down forever so Dean ran towards Sam and helped him up. Then they walked out of the house. Sam leaning on Dean. 

They were just a few feet away from the car when Dean heard a gun and Sam went down. 

“Hey, hey!” Dean said as he had to help Sam down. That’s when he saw blood gushing from a wound in Sam’s chest. Dean froze as fear punched him in his gut. He looked up to see if he could see who had shot his brother but all he could see was the back of someone’s head as he fled the scene. Dean looked back down on Sam. More and more blood oozing from his chest as he laid still on the ground. Dean tried to keep him down and put his hands on the wound to staunch the bleeding.

“Hey! Sam! Come on, man”, Dean said, trying to keep Sam awake. It looked like Sam could barely keep his eyes open. Dean used one of his hands to get Sam to focus on him.

“Hey! Stay with me! Stay with me!” Dean said, getting more and more urgent. “Come on! Don’t do this to me! Sammy, come on!”

But there didn’t seem to be anything that Dean could actually do as Sam closed his eyes, his breathing becoming more and more laboured. Dean’s eyes began to burn and a tear made its way down his cheek. Fear and grief twisting his insides.

“Please!” Dean said desperately, a broken sob breaking through his quiet grief as Sam took his last breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's been almost a month but school really didn't let me focus on anything else. Again, so sorry about that delay. But I'm now on my christmas break so it hopefully wont take me one month to get the next chapter out there but I do have to do some things the next couple of weeks as well so don't expect the next chapter too soon.

Dean woke up. He looked at his alarm to make sure of the time. 10:32, Thursday. Again. He ran his hand through his hair as he sat up and closed his eyes. He put his robe on as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Sam arrived as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked at Sam. His eyes roamed over Sam’s body, just to make sure. Dean sat down on a chair. Sam sitting down in front of him, his iPad in his hands again. Dean frowned when he thought about the hunt. He had seen Sam die twice now and there was no way that he would be okay with seeing that one more time. So, this time he was determined to make it right. 

  


He suddenly remembered a Tuesday many years ago when Sam had told him that he was stuck in a time loop. He decided to ask. Couldn’t hurt, right?

  


“Do you remember about a… decade ago? When you told me you were in a time loop?” Dean asked. Sam looked taken aback by the question. When he registered what Dean was asking his face turned dark. He looked like he was remembering something he didn’t want to remember. The sight made Dean almost regret asking.

  


“Yeah”, Sam said as looked down on the table and closed his eyes, he sounded almost strained. “Why?”

  


“I think the same thing is happening to me”, Dean said. Sam’s head shot up and looked at him. Dean noticed that there was fear in Sam’s eyes.

  


“What?”

  


“Well, I have lived this day twice now”, Dean said, trying to gage Sam’s reaction. Sam looked thoughtful.

  


“So, what happens?” Sam asked. Dean hesitated but decided it was probably best to just tell Sam everything.

  


“Well, we’re on a hunt, vampires, and you…”, Dean took a breath. “You die.”

  


Dean looked at Sam. Sam looked surprised for a few moments. 

  


“How?”

Dean tried not to think about it.

  


“The first time, a vampire snaps your neck and the second time, someone shoots you”, Dean said, remembering what it felt like to see the light go out in Sam’s eyes, to see his brother stop breathing. Sam looked at him with sympathy.

  


“What do you wanna do?” Sam asked.

  


Dean bit his lip as he thought.

  


“I don’t know if we should go on that hunt but there also seems to be something more going on in that town”, Dean responded. Sam nodded.

  


“Okay, so, hunt or no hunt?” Sam asked.

  


Dean hesitated. He didn’t wanna risk it. But now that Sam knew maybe they could be more careful. Besides he would feel incredibly guilty if he knew someone might die and he didn’t do anything. He sighed. He didn’t like it that much but maybe saving a few people would make him feel better and besides, Sam was a grown man so he could take care of himself. 

  


“I don’t like it but let’s go on that hunt”, Dean said.

  


“Are you sure?” Sam asked. “Maybe we could lay low for a few days and then take on the hunt?”

  


“As long as we do this my way, it should be fine”, Dean said. “I'm not gonna see you die one more time, Sam. I can’t.”

  


“If you’re sure”, Sam said, not sounding very sure himself.

  


“I mean no, but I need to do something Sam, I can’t just stay inside. I have to work.”, Dean replied, sounding almost desperate.

  


“Okay then”, Sam said. “See you in 10?”

  


“Yeah.”

  


Dean started to regret his decision as he drove towards the town. What if he couldn’t do anything about this? What if he couldn’t save Sam? He quickly abandoned those thoughts. He would save Sam, no matter what, it’s what he did. But that didn’t stop the worry swirling in his gut. He couldn’t focus and he knew that he had to be focused in order to do this hunt properly. He looked at Sam. He was taking a nap in the car as Dean drove. He hadn’t bothered to explain the case to Dean since he had already heard about it twice. 

  


Dean made it to the town 15 minutes later and he pulled into the same motel parking lot as the two days before. Dean had entertained the thought to stop at another motel but decided that it would probably be easier to prevent Sam’s death if he knew what was going to happen and then avoid that. He had no idea what would happen if they checked into another motel and that would just make him even more worried. At least now he kind of knew what was about to happen. 

  


“Sammy?” Dean said as he used his hand to shake Sam’s shoulder so that Sam would wake up.

  


“Yeah?” Sam asked as he opened his eyes.

  


“I'm just gonna go check us into this motel and you can wait here”, Dean said. Sam nodded as he yawned and Dean got out of the car.

  


They got the same room as before, unsurprisingly. Dean walked to the car again and saw Sam had taken out their bags.

  


“Room 12”, Dean said as he held up the keys and walked to their room, Sam just behind him along with their things. Dean started pacing the room almost immediately. Sam put the bags on the bed and sat down by the table, his computer in front of him.

  


“So, what do you know?” Sam asked.

  


“What?” Dean stopped pacing and looked up at Sam. 

  


“What do you know about these people?”

  


“Oh”, Dean said as he sat down on the bed, trying to think about something to say. “Not much. They’re vampires.”

  


“All of them?”

  


“I don’t know”, Dean said. “Mrs Grace and Joanna are vampires. There’s also a creepy butler dude but he is just a human. There is something really weird going on with that family.”

  


“What makes you say that?”

  


“Well, they captured us when we talked to them the first time and then the second time I managed to kill Mrs Grace but that Joanna chick attacked you and then someone shot you.”

  


Dean tried not to get flashbacks to the previous days but it was hard not to. Sam nodded, a crease forming between his eyebrows as he thought.

  


“So, they don’t want anyone to know what they are and what they’re doing”, Sam said. “If they’re doing anything, which seems likely.”

  


Dean nodded as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

  


“So, we need to figure out what they’re doing then”, Sam said and looked at Dean. 

  


“Yeah, but how?”

  


“Well, I can do some more research on the family”, Sam said. “Who have you been talking to?”

  


“I’ve only talked to Mrs Grace. You talked to Joanna”, Dean said.

  


“Do you know why she attacked me?” Sam asked. and Dean shook his head.

  


“It was after I killed Mrs Grace so maybe someone followed me to her house and she found out in some way and attacked you?” Dean theorised. The thought that he might’ve had a hand in the killing of his brother made him sick to his stomach but he had to push through.

  


“Yeah”, Sam said. “Maybe.”

  


“There’s a lot of maybe’s”, Dean said.

  


“Too many”, Sam replied and turned to his computer again. “I’ll see what I can find and we’ll go from there.”

  


The next hour was spent by Sam trying to find anything that might indicate some weird behaviour by the vampire family and Dean assisting as much as he could but he spent most of the time agonizing over the past two days. Then he stood up, having had enough of thinking about his brother dying.

  


“I’m going to get some food”, Dean said and walked out of the room without waiting for Sam to reply. He remembered driving past a fast food chain on the way to the motel so he took the car and drove off. The food chain was about 15 minutes away from the motel. He parked the Impala and went inside. The place was almost full of people and Dean wrinkled his nose at the sight. He had no interest in being surrounded by people right now. He was just about to turn around and leave to find another restaurant or something when he saw a woman. Not just a woman but the woman Sam had been interviewing yesterday and not actually a woman but a vampire. The rage in Dean’s gut came forth in full force but he pushed it down. He saw that she was talking to a guy. Dean slowly made his way closer to their table, silently thanking the heavens that there were so many people here. He sat down at a free table two tables over and tried to look like he wasn’t eavesdropping and listened to their conversation.

  


“Do you really think so?” Joanna asked, she sounded unsure. Dean didn’t hear the guy’s response. He cursed the amount of noise in the restaurant. He tried to concentrate even more and moved slightly closer.

  


“... was very clear”, the guy said. “We have to do it sooner rather than later.”

  


“But this soon?” Joanna asked. “It feels so sudden.”

  


The guy sighed. “I know you’re inexperienced but we don’t have any other choice anymore.”

  


It was quiet for a few moments and Dean almost thought they had stopped talking. He looked over at the table to make sure they hadn’t left. They were still sitting there and it looked like Joanna was thinking hard about something. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was chewing her lips.

  


“Look”, the guy said as he leaned forward, he was getting impatient. “If Mrs Grace is right, which she usually is, this situation calls for a more drastic move and we don’t have  _ time _ to dilly dally so if you’re in you’re in. If you’re out… “

  


He didn’t finish the sentence but it was pretty clear what he was trying to say. Joanna looked down at the table.

  


“Yes”, She said. “Of course I’m in.”

  


The guy leaned back, a victorious smile playing on his lips. Dean definitely had the urge to go punch him in the face. 

  


“So, you know your part then?” the guy asked.

  


“Yes”, Joanna said. “When the hunte-”

  


She didn’t get to finish her sentence as the guy’s finger smashed into her mouth. His other finger doing a shushing motion in front of his own mouth. 

  


“Not here”, He said angrily. Joanna instantly shrunk back into her seat, a blush tinting her cheeks in shame or embarrassment, Dean couldn’t tell. It was now obvious that the conversation was over as the guy left Joanna sitting alone in the cubicle.

  


Dean’s interest was piqued though. Hunte-? She must’ve almost said hunter, right? Dean tried his hardest to keep a blank face as he got his phone from his pocket just as someone called him. Sam was written across the screen in big letters. Dean answered as he made his way out of the restaurant. 

  


“Sam?” Dean asked.

  


“Dean, yeah”, Sam said, he sounded a little preoccupied. “I found something.”

  


“Yeah”, Dean said as he opened the door of the car and sat down. “Me too.”

  


“Really?” Sam asked.

  


“Yeah, see you in 10”, Dean said and hung up as he turned on the car and drove off, quickly exceeding the speed limit.

  


He made it to the motel in just over 10 minutes, quickly parked the car and ran to their room. He opened the door and walked inside. Sam was still sitting by the table in front of his computer. He looked up when Dean came inside.

  


“No food?” Sam asked. Dean almost laughed. Food was the last thing on his mind right now.

  


“No time”, He explained. “What did you find?”

  


Dean sat down on one of the beds as Sam turned back to his laptop.

  


“So, get this, it seems like we’re dealing with a really old family. So old that I found some info on them from the Men of Letter’s archive”, Sam said, looking at Dean again.

  


“Really?” Dean asked. “So?”

  


“Well, it wasn’t much but it seems like they like keeping to the shadows and doing whatever they do silently”, Sam said. 

  


“Did it say anything about what they do?” Dean asked. Sam hesitated.

  


“Not really, just that they’re vampire’s but not much was known about what they do”, Sam said. Dean furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell had they gotten themselves into?

  


“So, what about you?” Sam asked. “What did you find out?”

  


Dean looked at him. “Oh, I saw Joanna at the restaurant I went to and she was talking to a guy”, Dean said. “They were talking about something they needed to do.”

  


“Did you hear anything more specific?” Sam asked. 

  


“Well, no not really. The guy left pretty quickly but I heard them mentioning hunters”, Dean said, looking at Sam for a reaction. Sam looked thoughtful.

  


“And you’re certain that they meant hunters, like us?” Sam aked. 

  


“What else could they be talking about?” Dean asked, feeling exasperated.

  


“Yeah, I guess”, Sam said. “So, what exactly did they say?”

  


“They mentioned Mrs Grace in a way that makes it sound like she is the boss”, Dean said. “The guy said they had to take drastic measures about something.”

  


“I’m assuming they need to do something about their dead family”, Sam said. “But we’re pretty sure that their family was killed by vampires so are we talking about two rivaling vampire families?”

  


Dean shook his head and almost laughed. “What the hell is this man?”

  


Sam didn’t look like he knew much more. “It makes sense that they would be afraid of hunters finding them if they know that there is another vampire family in town that has been killing people.”

  


“And not just any people, other vampires?” Dean asked. Sam turned towards Dean. 

  


“Do we know if the victims were vampires as well?” Sam asked.

  


“We… “, Dean started as he thought back to two days ago. “never checked the victims. We started by interviewing Mrs Grace.”

  


“So, we don’t know”, Sam said. “We should make sure.”

  


“Yeah”, Dean said. “We should go then.”

  


Sam nodded, closed his laptop and stood to change into his suite. Dean did the same and then they drove to the morgue to check out the bodies. It was a pretty short drive into town. They parked beside the building, went inside, flashed their badges and asked to see the victims. They were taken straight to the morgue and were left alone after they had brought forth the bodies. Sam and Dean walked over to the bodies, one man and two women, and took a pair of blue gloves each. They looked at each other.

  


“I’m not doing it”, Dean said. Sam sighed and gave him one of his patented Sam bitch faces but he didn’t argue. Sam opened the mouth and tried to see if he had fangs. Dean winced when he saw the pointy teeth. Sam closed the mouth.

  


“Vampire”, Sam said and did the same to the other bodies. He took off his gloves when he was done and looked at Dean.

  


“They’re all vampires”, Sam said. Dean looked around to see if the woman who had led them here was still present. He saw her on the other side of the door, it looked like she was having a kind of intense phone call.

  


“We can discuss this when we’re back at the motel”, Dean said to Sam as he took off his gloves as well. The lady was done with her phone call and came back inside when she saw they were done.

  


“Was that all, agents?” She asked politely and Sam nodded.

  


“Something going on?” Dean asked. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

  


“What?”

  


“No, you just seemed to have an intense phone conversation. Anything we should now?” Dean asked. She looked taken aback by the question.

  


“Oh… um… no”, She said, stuttering. “Personal things.”

  


“Oh”, Dean said, nodding understandingly. “Well, sorry then.”

  


She tried to smile but it didn’t reach her eyes as she beckoned them out of the door. Sam shot him a look as if to say,  _ what the hell was that about?, _ and Dean shook his head,  _ not now _ .

  


They walked out of the building and drove back towards the motel. There was a nagging feeling in Dean’s gut that didn’t let up.

  


“Why’d you ask her that?” Sam asked as Dean drove but Dean ignored the question.

  


“Didn’t you see that she was clearly lying?” Dean asked. Sam thought about it.

  


“Yeah, she definitely wasn’t entirely truthful”, Sam said.

  


“So, what the hell was that phone call about?” Dean asked. “Do you think she has some kind of connection with one of the vampire families? And why are vampires killing each other in the first place?”

  


“Those are good questions”, Sam said, his brows furrowed in thought. “If she is connected do they know that we’re hunters? Then they’d also know that we’re here.”

  


Dean looked at him in alarm. “What do you mean?”

  


“Well”, Sam said. “Wouldn’t it make sense th-”

  


Sam didn’t have time to finish his sentence before something smashed into them and sent them flying off the road.

  


Dean woke up in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry about the delay! 
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also always find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anlomijo


End file.
